Dislight
by Robyn-Enjolras
Summary: A disney-ified version of twilight. Scared? Good. R&R!


**A/N: **So… I wanted to get a fic out on my birfday… so here it is!

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Twilight and stuff… but maybe Stephenie Mormon will hopefully give it to me as a birfday present!! :)

**FACT:** I'm listening to Ragtime. This is also one of the first times I've written in a scripted format!

**THINGY:** I know that Bella's parents got divorced before Bella was of age, 'kay? It's for story purposes. Leave me alone. Divorce is not okay in Disney movies. Deal with it.

* * *

_Isabella "Izzy" Swan is a six-year-old nuisance in the lives of Renee and Charlie Swan._

**RENEE:** Charlie…Izzy is really getting on my nerves… What should we do?

**CHARLIE: **Take her with you, I don't want something like _that_ with me!

**IZZY:** Hi, Mommy! Daddy! Let's watch 'Alice in Wonderland' again!

**RENNEE:** How about you and me go on a trip to Phoenix and leave Daddy alone for awhile, hm? It'll be like a long sleepover…

**CHARLIE:** Thank you…

**RENEE:** You. Owe. Me.

_In a few hours Renee and Izzy were out of Charlie's dwelling._

_Like any ordinary father of the early '90s, Charlie Swan flipped on his 25" television set, donned a Seattle Mariners jersey, got a class of Diet Coke ('cause beer is not appropriate for littluns), turned on the baseball game, and called his buddies._

* * *

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER…**

_-insert a song from a band yet to be discovered here-_

_The Dwyer home in Phoenix AZ._

**BELLA:**_ Mom_!

**PHIL:** Whaddaya want?

**BELLA:** Where is she?

**PHIL:** I think she's upstairs… Are you going to the game with us tomorrow?

**BELLA:** No, Phil… For the fortieth time, I'm going to a small town in Washington in a climate unlike this so I can fall in love with some hottie guy named Edward who has a really hott dad.

**PHIL:** Edward? That's a funny name. I knew a guy named Edward, once… He was a cheetah, actually…

**RENEE:** Philip Dwyer! Where are you?

**PHIL:** Wha? Oh… down here, darlin'. Bella said she's goin' ta Washin'ton!

**RENEE:** That's right, dear… And she won't be coming back anytime soon…

_Phil silently cheered, as did the rest of the city of Phoenix. Like, imagine the opening song in "Anastasia". Yeah, just like that._

**BELLA:**_ Mom_! I gotta get to the airport soon!

**RENEE:** Chill.

_Bella said good-bye to Phil and the tile in the kitchen and warm weather and her little squirrel friend named Farfel._

**FARFEL:** Bye!

**BELLA: **Yep.

_At the airport, Bella and Renee had an emotional tear-jerking good-bye song. Bella's flight called for boarding, and that was it. The second Bella's plane left the ground, there was a cue for a reprise of a number like the opening song in "Anastasia."_

* * *

**AT FORKS…**

**CHARLIE:** Hey, kid!

**BELLA:** Hey… Dad? Charlie?

**CHARLIE:** _-inspirational father laugh- _C'mon, let's go home…

_At dinner that night, which Bella expertly cooked, of course, her and her father tried to have a conversation._

**CHARLIE:** Good dinner, Izzy.

**BELLA:** It's 'Bella' now, Dad. It sounds more teenage, y'know. 'Cause I am just the stereotypical teen, right?

**CHARLIE:** …um, yes?

**BELLA: **_-laughs-_

**CHARLIE: -**_thinks- Was she being sarcastic?_

**BELLA: **That's a pretty nice set of wheels you gave me today!

**CHARLIE:** Really? Thanks. Billy Black, the friendly Native American, and his hottie son, Jacob, fixed it up just for you!

**BELLA: **Awww…

**CHARLIE:** So, are you going to school tomorrow?

**BELLA:** Yeah… I think so… I don't really have a life, as you will soon find out.

**CHARLIE: **_-thinks- Is she being sarcastic again?!_

**BELLA:** What's new in this town? I'd like to get some background info so I can be in the know at school tomorrow!

**CHARLIE:** Well, I'm the Chief of Police, as you probably know… And… there's a bookstore about ten miles east…. There's a hot young doctor who is a somewhat-new addition at the hospital… I had a cookie for lunch today…

**BELLA:** Dad—?

**CHARLIE:** —and, no, there is not Starbucks here. You'll have to drive to Seattle to get some—

**BELLA:** Dang!

**CHARLIE:** I know. Totally sucks, right?!

**BELLA:** How did you know what I was going to ask?

**CHARLIE:** I…Can…Read…Yo'…Mind…!

_Bella failed at stifling a burst of laughter. Charlie soon joined in._

_After discussing various things, Bella retired to bed and Charlie settled down on the sofa and watched the Seattle Super Sonics not defeat the Cleveland Cavaliers._

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY…**

_Bella uncharacteristically slid down the banister._

**BELLA:** FIRST DAY OF SCHOOLSIES, YO!

**CHARLIE: **Have fun, kidderoo!

**BELLA: **Thankies! See ya soon, Dad.

**EHWAHD CUHWEN (Edward Cullen): **_-far away driving to school in a stupid shiny Volvo- _La la la la la…


End file.
